What Have You Done Now
by xxxHardkorexxxMetaalxxx
Summary: This is da most hardkore, metaal ASOIAF fic on the whoole world! Mahogany and Jon Snow are in love, but stoopid jock prepsz and Tyrells keep getting in the way! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name sis Mahagony Mania Mid'night Crow Madden. I have long brown hair with rted streeks and I have brown eyes but I wear redd contacts beacuaseR'hllor is metaal as shit. A lot of people tel me I look like Sharon den Adel from Within Temptation, but I think I'm hotter than hr. Im not related to Richard Madden either, but he dide, so yeag. I have super white skin, like a white walker but not. I live in the Stormlands. My house sijill is a skull wif fangs that is dripping blood and darkness and coverd in evil. Our words are "What Have You Done Now" which is my favorite Within Temptation song. It's metaal as shit. I'm ttotally metaal (in case you couldn't tell!) I'm sixteen, which in Westeros is like twenty so I'm a not a perv. Since I'm metaal,. So are all my close. Today, I am wearing a blodd reed leather corset with a lot of zippers because they are meatl and a long skirt because it's the middle ages, but its tattered because metal. Also I have kombatboots. I was waring a lot of eyeliner and blood red lipstick. I was walking around Winterfell one day because the snow reminded me of Amon Amarth, and their metaal as shit. Some stooped jocks were lokking at me so I bit my thumb at them.

"Hey Mahagony," shouted a voice. I looked up and it was… Jon Snow!

"What's up Jon?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said broodingly.

But then my friends called me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was still snowing. I woke up from my bed, which is made of Valyrian steel which is metaal. My sheets are made of leather that looks like human leather because Ramsay gavre them to me as a present but there not so stop thinking about it you twisted bastards (But not bastards like JOn). I took off the ginat Dethklok shirt that I use for pajamas and put on my regular close. Today I was wearing a blood red silk dress with a black leather corset. I put on a Targaryen necklace (because dragons are metaal ans shit!) and six pairs of Valyrian steel earings.

My friend Larch woke up and grinned at me. She flipped her waist long white hair with blue streaks and opened her ice blue eyes (she looks like that because she's half white walker). She put on her Amon Amarth shirt and with tight balck leather pants and kombat boots.

"OMFV (V stands for Valar, because Game of Thrones is just like Lord of the Rings, except with boobs and more blood), I saw you talking to Jon Snow yesterday!" she said icily.

"Yeah? So?" I said blushing.

"Do you like Jon?" she asked me as we went out into the soul piercing sub artic permafrost encrusted wasteland that is the North.

"No I so don't! I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. (And R'hllor, because he's so metaal)!" I screamed.

"Yeah right." She said. Just then, Jon walked up to me.

"Hi," he said broodingly.

"Hi," I said sexily because this is Westeros and everything os sexy…

"Guess what," he said broodingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Weell, Dethklok is having a concert in Mole's Town." He told me broodingly.

"Oh. My. Flaming. R'hllor!" I screamed. Dethklok is my favorite band, besides Amon Amarth.

"Well..do you want to go with me?" he asked broodingly.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night of the concert I put on my kombat boots and every pieve of Valyrian steel jewlree I own. I had to stab myself in the face so I could have more piercings. Then I put on my black leather pants wioth red lacings up the side and my red leather corset. Then I was ready to go hedang at the metaal concert. I met Jon outside, where he was waiting broodingly with his dierewolf Ghost. He was waeing a Amon Amarth t-shirt (they'd be playin at da concert tooo), black swayed pants with metal grommets and stuff all over thm, and stuff. He looked so broodingly sexy!

"Hi Jon!" I said in a hardcore voice.

"Hi Maghofany," Jon replied broodingly. We walked to his black Harly Davidson chopper type motorcycle (the licesne plate said Winter Is Coming) and sped to the concert. On the way we listened to Within Temptaion and DETHKLOK. We smoked cigarettes and drugs in the backseat. When we got there, we hopped put and went the to the brutal, bloddy mosh pit at the front.

"I ejaculate fire!

A venomous fluid, cantankerous druid

It kills when I breed, with my death seed!" growled Nathan Explosion (A/N: by tge way, I don't own the lyrics to that song! Don't su me and stuff!)

"Nathan is so metaal and hot! I want to do stuff with him!" I said to Draco as Nathan filled the club with his harsh, guttural dethgrowl that was causing everybody's ears to bleed (METAAL AS SHIT!)

Suddenly, Jon looked happy, so I knew something was wronf.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we jeadbanged tp the muski. Then I caught on.

"hey, I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Jon broodingly and put his arm around me all protective like.

"Really," I saod. "Besides, I don't even know Nathan and he's going out Sansa Stakr! I hatr that little twat!" I said digustedly, thinking of her stupid fugly redheaded face.

The night went realy well, and I had a great time. So did Jon. After the concert we went backstage and drank beer with Pickles and had sex with Swisgar. We got Dethklock concert t shirts. Jon and I crawled back th the motorcycle, but Jon dind't go back to Witnerfell. Instead he headed strsight for…The Night Fort!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jon, what in the name of R'hllor do you think your're doing!" I screamed.

Jon didn't answer but instead got out of the motorcycle. I walked outo of it too, curiously.

"What the Seven Hells!?" I asked angrily.

"Mahagony?" he asked broodingly.

"What?!" I snapped.

Jon leaned in extra-close and I looked into his metaal grey eyes (because his eyes are grey in the books, not brown like they are in the show, idiosts!) which revealed so much brooding sorrow an suddenly I wanst mad anymore.

And then…suddenly just as I Jon kissed me passionately. Jon crawled on top of me and we started to make out broodingly against the tree. He took my top off anfd I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. Jon was as hard as the rocks around him. Then he broodingly put his thingie in my-you-know-what broodingly and we started doing it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed. I was beginning tyo get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then…

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOING!?"

It was…Ned Stark!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ned make Jon and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You Ludacris dishonorable fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of wildfire down my pallid face. Jon comforted me. We went back to Winterfell where Catelyn Stak and Jeor Mormont were there looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse at the Castle Black!" Ned yelled in a furious voice.

"Why would you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" demanded Catelyn Stark.

"How dare you?" snapped Jeor Mormont.

And the Jon shrieked broodingly "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Ned and Catelyn still looked mad, but Jero Mormont said "Fine, you may go somewhere else now."

Jon and I went upstairs while the nobles glared at us.

"Are you okay, Mahoghany" Jon asked me broodingly?

"Yeah I guess," I lied.

I din't see him again for a while, because the next day I went to King's Landing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Da next day I was eating breakdast in King's Landing when this weird little thingie bumped into me and made me spill all my studff.

"You bastard!" I shouted.

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes," the thingie replied.

But then I felt bad when I looked at who I was talking to. It was Tyrion lannister, whose cool now. He's actually secretly a Stark (not secretly a Targaryen like some people say. That's just stupid) and now he goes by the name Werewolf.

"Oh hey Werewolf," I said.

Then his brother and sister came into the room. Jamie is totally metaal now. He died his hair black and was wearing a lot of black eyeliner. He wears Kingsguard armor made of black metal (like the musical johnra, get it?) instead of white Kingsgurad armor. He looks really metaal and super sexy. When I saw him my body went I hot when I saw him kind of like an erection except I'm a girl so I din't get one you sickos. Jamie changed his name to Beezlebub because that name is so much more metaal than Jamie which is a boring name.

Their bitchy sister Cersei was there too. She's still blonde and stuff. She changed her name to Screwdriver which is funny because she screws everything including her own twin brother which is gross so why are you pervs thinking about it you pervs?! Alse she likes to drink vodka and screwdrivers have vodka in them.

I was gonna hang out with the Lannisters, but then creepy face Littlefinger came over and said he had to talk to Werewolf, so then I went away to throw things at the Tyrells.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(So some people hav said that this fic is two much like som stopid Harry Potter fic calllled My Immortal. I don't know why tey would say that! Harry Otter is so retarded and not ta all metal as shit. From thei spioin in the storee, it will get realy different from any dumbtarded Hary Pottr shit.)

Tyrionwolf and Peeter Baylish went back to Baelor's weird brothil place.

"Tyrion," Baylash said creepily, because he's a total creeper. "There's somethinf yu need to know."

"What?" I asked.

"Tyrion, I'm pregnant," Beyblade said.

"Oh, my. Is it mine?" I asked.

"I believe so," Balon said.

Of course, he would say htat, but since he's a total whore, it's hard to tell who the babydaddy is. It might even be Screwdriver.

Then Mahoghany walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" I asjed Tyrion. It was probably something creeeepy because Ballast was there.

"Well, Baelish is pregnant, and he thinks I'm the father," Weretyrion told me.

"Oh, that makes since. Not at all like the MPreg in the Harry Potter fics beacuase Harry Potter is stupid. Nad Baelosh is a slut, so of course he got pregnant."

"Hey, I like Harry Potter!" Baywatch (A/N: OMG, Drogo is sooooooo sexay!) said.

"Shut up whore! Noboody asked you!" I screamed.

Then me and Tyrion left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was sicjk of al the weirdness in Kong's Landing, so I went back to the North, which matches the icy depths of my soul. Jon was there, so we went into the woods to jave sexx. But before we could get our clothes off, somebody showed up.

It was…Jon's mom!

"Oh, hi mom," I said broodingly.

"Hi Jon," said my mom, Lyanna Wylla (A/N: Lyanna's middle anme is Wylla, which is why Ned said Jon's mom is named Wylla. But Ned isn't really Jon's dad, because nad Lyanna and Ned aren't LannisterTargaryens, who so gthat gross stff. Okay?)

"Hi, Miss Jon's mom," said Mahaginy evilly. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, I was, but me and Jon's ndad are both alove now. That jerkface Robert hit him in the chest with a hammer (A/N: who does that?), but he gort better. Because Westeros is a place of magic."

"Well who is my dad if I'm not ned Steak's bastard?" I asked broodingly.

Just then, a guy walked out from behind a tree. He was tall with long silver hair that fell around his shoulders in perfect waves. His eyes were of a beautiful violet color that you could get lost in. He held a sword in one hand and a harp in the other, showing that he was both a lover and a fighter. He was the single most perfect being I have ever beheld. My heart stopped when I looked into his eyes.

"Jon, this is yur father," Lyanna Wylla said. "He is Rhaegar Targaryen." (A/N: R+L=J because I ship theis so hard because they were in love and she went with him willinglee and Rhaegar was not a rapist, so shut up you stupod Robert fags!)

"Does this mean I'm half-dragon? Awesome!" Jon brooded estatically.

I was completely ignoring Jon though, because O was too bizzy looking at Rhaegar. I wanted to rip his closeths off and have six with him right therei in the wods. Stupid Lyanna Wylla. She's a bitch to get to have sax with Rhaegar.

And then Tywin Lannister flew by on a dragon and said "Fuck you bitches!"

"Here Maghognay, I want you to have a present," Lyanna Wylla said to me. She interrupted me making out with Rhaegar, so I was really pissed. But then she gave me this wolf-dragon hybird, so I wasn't mad inymore. The wolragon thing had black fure and red eyes like the blood of a thousand angrey men. It had big dragen wings that were made of pure Valyrian steel and could blow fire hotter than the falmes that had destroyed Valyria in the Doom. It was the most metaal as shit pet eva!

I named my new dragonwolf Rhaeanna Stargaryen. (A/N: get it?)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I decides I wanted to go to Essos to see whut people are doing over ther, so I took Rhaenna Stargaryen and we wnt to see the Dothraki. Jon Snow came with me because we are in love and we go everywhere together, okay. So anyways, when we got there Viserys Targaryen was there. He is not tnealry as hot as his older brother Rhaegar.

"Hey, I thought you got gold dumped opn your head and died. It was metaal as shit!" I said.

"Well, I'm not dead now, so yeah," Viserys said. He's such a jock prep, so whatever.

"Yo're stupid," I sadi. He apparently completyl ignored e because then he was all like,

"Do you want to see the Last Dragon?"

"Awsome!" I said. Dragons are aawesome and they blow fire, so they're totallyn metal!

Then he unzipped his stupid preppyjocky acidwashed jeans and pulled out his duck. It was totally gross and not at all metal.

"That's not a dragon! What is that?!" I screamed..

"That is my willy," Viserys said in this weird voice that kinda sounded like Zorc from YuGiOh. (A/N: Yugioh is so metaal!)

"Geez man, put on some friggin pants!" Jon shouted broodingly.

"You don't like the Last Dragon?" Viserys asked, getting a really stupoid weird look in his face.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Viserys was putting his pants back on when Dany and Drogo rode up on this awesome black Harley Davidson motorcycle that was metaal as shit!

"Hey, what up?" Dany said.

"Strong," said Drogo.

"Oh. Nothing much jeust yelling at your brtoeher for being a stupid jock." I said.

"Makes sense," Dany nidded.

"Strong," said Drogo.

Dany is really cool and stuff. She has dragons.

But I hate here because she started making out with Jon. So I had to gouge her eyes out with a spoon. Then Rhaeanna Stargaryen ate her head. And she died. So she wasn't making out with Jon anymore. It was metala.

"Strong," said Drogo.

We were goona leave, and then Daario Naharis showed up. He had changed his hair and stuff. His hair was blood red like the flames of all Seven Hells (which totally actually don't exist because Rhllor) and his beard was the deep midnight black like this darkness in my soul. He was wearing dark green clothes, because yellow is stupid.

"Hey baby girl, you be lookin fine!" Daario said.

"Strong," said Drogo.

I was gonna strait making out with Oreo, but then I saw that Jon was like mad and would rpobaly kill him so I didn't.

Instead we just went bakc to wytnerfel.


End file.
